Always
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: A vast array of stuffed animals and toys sat neatly stacked at one corner, while a perfectly unused rocking chair awaited in the other. But from the moonlight coming through the large triangular window at the side wall, Elsa saw dozens of her own handmade crystalized snowflakes attached to a slow moving mobile spinner dangling above a stock white crib.
1. An Accident

**AN: WARNING ELSANNA! AND SADNESS AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the tears shed while reading this.**

Something wasn't right.

At least that much was certain. The nurse maids and the workers continued to rush in and out of the bedchamber doors in a flurry of whispers.

Some looked beyond worried while others tried their best to hold a strong front.

But Elsa could see through them all.

This wasn't at all how she had imagined it. For months now the two had been waiting, no praying for a safe and happy baby to be born.

Elsa had imagined herself in there holding onto Anna's hand for dear life, while Kristoff and Olaf awaited outside to meet the new royal bundle of joy.

What no one had been expecting though was for Elsa to be forced out of the room after the head doctor had whispered something urgent into Gerda's ear.

The older woman refused to tell the Queen anything after that, and the rest of the labor was held behind closed doors.

Oh the irony that it was Elsa having the door shut in her face now. Fate could be so cruel sometimes.

Feeling a heavy yet comforting hand fall onto her shoulder, Elsa turned her bright blue eyes upward to stare at Kristoff.

He too was worried sick over not seeing Anna in over 3 hours, but he had remained very comforting to the Queen so far.

After all it was her baby Anna was conceiving.

"Don't worry Els, Grand Pappie said the magic would work just like it would for any other couple. Im sure Anna's fine and there is noth-"

The doors to the royal bedchamber slowly creaked open, interrupting the rest of the ice harvester's speech.

An elderly man cloaked in dark purple scrubs gently stepped through the threshold. Not in a panic like the last few had been, but almost fearfully with his steps.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa immediately stood up, with Kristoff and Olaf following right at her heels.

"Is everything ok?"

"It's a healthy baby girl, she came a little earlier then we had originally thought, but-"

"What about Anna? How is she doing?"

At this the grey haired man snapped his mouth shut as salty tears began to cloud his vision.

Professional appearances be damned, he had been caring for these girls his entire lifetime, he had a right to become emotional.

"T-there was some complications with the prematureness of the baby. The stress became to much for the princess's heart and...we lost her-"

The rest of the doctor's apologies and explanations began to fade out as the Queen felt every single muscle in her body freeze.

Her heart began to race while the blood flowing to her brain all but came to a halt.

Kristoff's angry words and Olaf's pained whimper were the last thing she heard, before collapsing to the floor.

There was nothing they could do, they say. It would have happened even if the baby hadn't come early, they say. You don't look well, they say.

Well would anybody look well after losing the love of their life?

Elsa hadn't moved from her bed in nearly 3 days now.

The first day after discovering her wife's death had been nothing more then tears and refusing to speak.

The second day with the full reality of her lover's death hitting her like a full speed locomotive, involved the infirmary being coated in layers of anger filled ice.

The third day though was nothing. No anger. No sadness. Just a numb void filling the Queen's dead heart.

Kristoff had tried to come in and speak with her, but after 2 hours of getting nowhere, the poor man had been escorted out by the castle guards.

Gerda had tried to come comfort the Queen and offer her some tea or a chance to vent. However her efforts were also met with silence.

Even Kai had attempted a different approach and alerted Elsa of many different condolences being sent in from the townspeople and neighboring countries. She hadn't even turned to look at him while he spoke.

It was as if a truly ominous cloud had fallen over the kingdom much like it had during the eternal winter. Only this storm was not visible, no this curse was simply felt in all of the hearts of those who knew and loved the young princess.

Elsa's daily empty thoughts were inturrupted when the soft padding of feet could be heard waddling towards her bed side.

She knew it was Olaf before he even spoke up.

"Momma?"

That was it.

The breaking point being stepped over. Tears pierced sky blue eyes as the Queen turned her whole body. Sitting up quickly Elsa moved to pull her little snowman in for a bone crushing hug as the day's worth of crying began once again.

"Momma please don't cry. I miss mommy too... But...you...you haven't met little no name yet and everyone is worried-"

The Queen didn't say anything at this, nor did she move her head from it's resting place on the icy shoulder of the last memory, she had of Anna.

"She's really pretty just like Mommy was. Only she has your hair and her eyes. And um she has Anna's freckles too and she's-"

"Olaf...please I-I can't-"

She couldn't what exactly? Look into the eyes of the being that had taken her love away? Face the thing she had wanted so desperately, but had made Anna concieve? Go to meet her own daughter and fear finding herself resenting her?

No she couldn't ever resent something that was apart of her love...

"It was an accident you know?"

Elsa finally looked up at this as she took in the sight of the usually upbeat and happy snowman, gazing into her very soul with a knowing look.

"You couldn't have known. Otherwise you never would have risked it in the first place, but Anna didn't know either. I mean yeah you both knew there would be dangers, but you wanted her so badly. And now you have her...but you didn't even give her a name yet...i don't think mommy would have wanted that..."

The Queen was silent for a very long time.

"She's really lonely in there momma...I think she misses Anna too..."

Elsa didn't say goodbye to Olaf when he left after giving his own wise words about the situation. She didn't even notice the small flurry of snowflakes falling inside the infirmary ward.

She simply sat there. Thinking.

It was much later in the evening though, far past even the servants' hours, that Elsa walked the corridors of the castle.

She went straight past the Gallery, not wishing to see where Anna use to take her to 'meet' her childhood friends.

She skipped the kitchen, feeling the painful reminder of their later night chocolate hunt memories stab at her heart.

She couldn't even look towards the royal bed chambers, for very clear reasons.

But when Elsa had finally reached the dark oak mahogany door at the end of the hall, she didn't even hesitate to step within.

Pale mint green walls and cream colored furniture decorated the nursery from top to bottom. A vast array of stuffed animals and toys sat neatly stacked at one corner, while a perfectly unused rocking chair awaited in the other.

But from the moonlight coming through the large triangular window at the side wall, Elsa saw dozens of her own handmade crystalized snowflakes attached to a slow moving mobile spinner dangling above a stock white crib.

Ever so slowly, Elsa peeked down at the wrapped up bundle of freckles and blonde hair that was sleeping peacefully inside it's pink confines.

Gently moving her arms down to cradle the child, the Queen raised up and brought her daughter to her chest.

Then as gracefully as she could, Elsa moved herself to the rocking chair and sat down slowly. Taking in every feature of the newborn life resting in her cold arms.

Feeling tears just begging to prick at the corners of her eyes, the blonde haired ruler began to sway in what was suppose to be Anna and her's chair, while whispering out an old song she use to sing to her little sister.

"Hello little baby, you're a princess just like me. I bet you're thinking maybe, it's a pretty cool thing to be..."

Chocking up at the next part, Elsa closed her eyes once before looking down to see the now awake and confused teal eyes of her daughter.

They were Anna's eyes.

"But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you. They say there are certain things a princess should and shouldn't do..."

Seeing the barest hint of a smile grace her baby's face, Elsa let out a watery chuckle before moving her fingers slightly above the infant's head. Soon hundreds of tiny ice crystals began to softly float above the now laughing baby's face.

"But you and me, we...we know better...remember mommy loves you...and so does momma...always."

**-Part2 is the epilogue! **


	2. Epiloge

_Epilogue_

_16 years later_

"MOMMA!"

The Queen of Arendelle turned towards the commotion coming from the royal ball room and saw Olaf rushing forward with a look of pure horror on his face.

"Momma help!"

"Olaf? What's wrong-"

"OLAF!"

Turning once again, Elsa saw her very unamused looking daughter sliding forward on socked feet, reaching to grab Olaf...or perhaps strangle him.

"Oh for god's sake Juliette what happened now?"

"He hid my heels for tonight and refuses to tell me where they are!"

The snowman, still currently hiding behind his creator's legs, poked his head out and gave the princess a disbelieving look.

"You refused to build a snowman with me yesterday because you were too busy flirting with the stable girl! I like to consider that an act of sibling war-"

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HER!"

"WAS TOO!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

"Enough both of you!"

Juliette and Olaf winced at the strict tone in their mother's voice and both murmured quick apologize in hopes of avoiding Elsa's angry glare.

"Better, now, Olaf you will return Juliette's shoes to her before the party tonight, and Juliette you will build a snowman with Olaf tomorrow. You know he only wants to spend some time with you, and I'm sure the stable girl can deal without you sneaking out to meet her for one day."

The princess visibly winced at the fact that her mother knew about her not so secret rendezvous, but she relaxed slightly when she saw the barest hint of a smirk on her mom's face.

She could tell Elsa was teasing her and actually wasnt angry.

Plus just spending time with Olaf wasn't even a punishment at all, it was just a normal day.

"Yes mam"

"Yes momma"

Elsa nodded her head at this and told Olaf to run along and fetch the hidden shoes.

Then when it was just her and Juliette left in the ball room, the Queen finally allowed herself to take in how truly grown up her baby was becoming.

Fitting into her figure perfectly, Juliette had two long twin braids of platinum blonde hair, one hanging off each shoulder. Her dress was ice made, using her own powers of corse, but her's involved a sort of lighter white tone and was sleeveless in design. Then besides the freckles that had all but faded into almost an unnoticeable dusting, Juliette was completely Anna.

From her adventurous and kind personality, to the way she spoke, the princess was the spitting image of her late mother.

The thought alone almost brought tears to the Queen's eyes, but her daughter was quick to bring the ruler into a strong hug.

"I miss her too mom, but you know she's with us all the time."

Elsa smiled at this and gently wiped away at the tears that were forming in her aging eyes.

"You're right...just like your mother was, you're always right...Come now, your uncle Kristoff will be here soon. Go get your heels and invite your girlfriend to the party. You can have Gerda find her one to wear tonight."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Even though Juliette huffed an annoyed breathe out at her mother's claim, she couldn't stop the giddy smile that stretched across her face as she raced off in the directions of the stables.

Finally sure that her daughter was out of sight, the Queen allowed one tear to fall to the ground, before turning away from the events taking place around her and moving to walk in the castle gardens.

Then after only a few minutes, Elsa reached the stone she had come to visit almost every day over the past 16 years and smiled.

It didn't matter how much time past or how many times she cried.

She knew deep within her heart Anna was always there, sliding through the hallways, sneaking chocolates after hours, talking to the paintings in the gallery late in the afternoon.

Everywhere she went there would always be a little bit of her one true love, but for now with Juliette, Kristoff, and Olaf there to help ease the heartache, life was just a little bit better.

And she could live with that.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
